El CCB
by Alina Nyan
Summary: Rin jamas pensó que podría llegar alguien a destruir todo el orden que había alcanzado en su vida, pero claro, el nuevo compañero de su hermano menor había llegado justamente para eso. Ella no quería ver al dichoso Len cerca de su hermano y definitivamente no lo aceptaría en el club de canto y baile así como así. No por nada era considerada una de las estrellas del C.C.B.


Ante ustedes se encuentra el primer fic que subo en la historia de mi vida. Estoy un poco nerviosa la verdad pero bueno… Simplemente espero que les guste y que comenten, ya sea para felicitar o criticar. Si ven alguna falla en lo escrito no duden en decirme. :D

Con cariño, Alina

**El C.C.B.**

**Capitulo uno: Un día sin Club**

Hoy era un maravilloso día de verano.

Los pajaritos cantaban, los niños en la calle jugaban y en el cielo no había rastro de nubes que pudiesen amenazar con interponerse en el camino del astro amarillo, que en ese momento cumplía con su loable labor de entregarle calor a la tierra y a los seres en ella.

Si no fuese por el calor que tenia y el malestar que sentía al escuchar los gritos de los niños, estaba segura de que habría podido disfrutar del alegre y melodioso canto de los pájaros. Pero claro, ese simplemente seria un paisaje demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad. Si existía un dios en el mundo, definitivamente la odiaba, o al menos eso creía.

Vaya día mas detestable, ¿alguien había notado lo sarcástico de su primer comentario? Si no lo hicieron, háganlo ahora.

Aquella persona tan alegre (¿?) era Manami Rin, una joven de 17 años que podría considerarse una mujer bastante madura, pues hasta la fecha había tenido una vida mas dura que la mayoría de los adolecentes de su edad. A temprana edad había tenido que soportar la prematura muerte de su madre, quien había muerto al dar a luz a su hermano menor y también había tenido que lidiar con su padre, que segado por el dolor de la pérdida de su gran amor había terminado negando a su hijo menor por haber matado a su esposa (según el) y a su primogénita, por parecerse tanto a su madre.

En este momento de su vida se encontraba viviendo en la casa que les había dejado su padre cuando se fue. Era una pequeña casa estilo japonés tradicional, pero muy cómoda. Tenia 3 piezas, un baño, un living/comedor/cocina y un patio bien grande, lo suficiente como para que ella y su hermano vivieran si complicaciones ni problemas de espacio.

Lamentablemente la casa no incluía el moderno sistema de aire acondicionado o las paredes a prueba de sonido que a Rin le hubiera gustado tener, asi que tenía que conformarse con su viejo y sonoro ventilador, que con todo el ruido que hacia más los gritos de la calle sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Maldijo por enésima vez el hecho de vivir frente a una plaza. Una maldita plaza. Niños y padres jugando y gritando por doquier, vaya paraíso para ellos, vaya infierno para Rin.

Dio un suspiro largo y exagerado, ya casi no soportaba más. En ese momento se encontraba acostada en l tatami de su pieza lamentando no vivir en un país de clima frio todo el año. Ya no podía quitarse más ropa, llevaba puestos solo unos shorts cortos y una polera a tiras muy holgada. Se había apropiado del ventilador viejo que en general se encontraba en el living y lo había puesto en su pieza en un vano intento de traer alguna brisa fría a su habitación, mala suerte para ella de que su plan no funcionara. También había abierto la puerta corrediza de su pieza que daba al patio en un intento de ventilar y sacar el calor sofocante que había, pero lo único que había logrado era que los gritos de los niños se hiciesen aun mas fuertes dentro de la casa.

Vaya mierda de día. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Se sentó frente al ventilador (que por cierto hacia mucho ruido) y gateo hasta alcanzar un vaso con agua fría que había dejado en su escritorio y se lo tomo en dos grandes tragos. Definitivamente odiaba con ganas los días de calor como ese. Estaba segura de que hubiese estado perfectamente dispuesta a pasarse el día maldiciendo su suerte si no hubiese sido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa. Rodo por el suelo y logro ver a través de su puerta como su hermano Rinto se sentaba en la entrada de la casa para sacarse los zapatos, este, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermana mayor, camino hasta la cocina, donde estaba el refrigerador, por lo que Rin lo perdió de vista.

**- ¿que tal tu día, Rin-nee?** – Dijo Rinto cuando vio aparecer a su hermana en la cocina – pensé que estarías durmiendo.

**- naah, preferí venir a molestar a mi adorable hermano, que por cierto tendrá que ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer – **contesto Rin de forma dulce –** hace mucho calor ahí afuera para mi gusto.**

**- Tan dulce como siempre -** Rinto sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana – **Te informo que Meiko sensei se encabrono mucho hoy porque faltaste al C.C.B, mañana te va a matar.**

Rin dejo de sonreír por un breve momento. Enojar a Meiko era una de sus actividades menos favoritas, y no porque se sintiese culpable o algo asi, una Meiko enojada equivalía a una semana entera de puro sufrimiento y terror para ella.

- **bueno, no pasara nada que no haya pasado antes** – dijo la mayor con seguridad – **además, es la primera vez que falto este año.**

**- Rin, el año comenzó hace tan solo dos semanas-** contesto Rinto con un dejo de exasperación en la voz. Luego se quedó callado un rato mirándome, parecía indeciso y eso era bastante extraño **– y eso me recuerda algo**

**- ¿que ocurre? **

**- ¿te puedo dejar sola hoy en la noche?, con unos amigos planeamos ir a un karaoke mas tarde.**

Eso era muy extraño, Rinto en general era un chico estudioso y no muy dado a las fiestas.

**- pero si hoy es lunes, ¿que tanto puedes irte en fiesta hoy? –** Rinto evito girar los ojos y decir "eso jamás te detuvo a ti" como respuesta, pero sabia que ese era terreno minado para Rin.

**-Tenemos un nuevo compañero y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a celebrar su llegada a un karaoke o algo, ya sabes, para integrarlo al grupo -**

**- un nuevo compañero… **– Rinto asintió –** es extraño que alguien se integre a las 2 semanas luego del comienzo de clases, ¿no crees?**

**- bueno, que se yo…. – **encogió los hombros -** Bueno, ¿te parece bien la idea de la bienvenida? **

Rin se lo pensó un poco. No le hubiera importado contestarle con un si enseguida si hubiese sido fin de semana, pero tampoco podía decir que tenia algún motivo para desconfiar de Rinto como para decirle que no podía ir. Además de todo, ella no tenia mucho derecho para negarle cosas asi a su hermano, en algún momento de su pasado ella paso días sin volver a la casa.

**- Tan solo dime cuando te vayas con tus amigos, ¿ok?** – Rinto suspiro aliviado, sabia que su hermana tendía a ser sobreprotectora con el y en realidad no la podía culpar, el mismo era muy sobreprotector con ella. Pues solo se tenían el uno al otro.

-** Tranquila, además no creo que vuelva muy tarde **– Rinto saco su móvil **– cualquier cosa me llamas y ya.**

Rin le asintió a su hermano y se dio la vuelta para ir a tirarse nuevamente a su pieza. Estaba a más no poder con el maldito calor.

**- ¡Rinto, No te olvides de ir a comprar comida, me muero de hambre!** – La mayor escucho como su hermano maldecía por lo bajo – **¡Asegúrate de traer ramen instantáneo y naranjas, por favor!**

Escucho como su hermano tomaba las llaves de la casa y se ponía los zapatos.

**- ¡volveré en seguida! – **Rin sonrió para sus adentros enternecida, Rinto era un muy buen chico.

Se desparramo nuevamente junto al ventilador en su pieza, miro su vaso (ahora vacío) y lamento no haberlo llenado con más agua fría cuando se paro para hablar con Rinto. Bueno, ya le darían ganas de pararse otra vez. Miró la hora en el reloj que colgaba de su muralla.

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y el tortuoso calor no se iba. Cansada giró por el tatami para aun más cerca del ventilador de lo que ya estaba. Había faltado a la escuela porque se supone que se encargaría de las compras y de ordenar la casa, ahora resultaba que además de no haber hecho nada de lo que se propuso cuando decidió faltar a la escuela, había terminado mandando a comprar a su hermano menor, quien justo había llegado del colegio y de seguro tenia cosas que estudiar. Rin se sintió algo culpable, algo. Y para rematar, resultaba que Meiko la estaría esperando al día siguiente con un castigo que de seguro seria tan malo que ni siquiera quiso pensar mucho en eso.

Suspiro nuevamente, esperaba que Rinto llegara pronto. Tenía mucha hambre.

- o -

Rin se despertó esa noche con un hambre fatal a eso de las 4 de la mañana. Genial pensó, se había quedado dormida sin siquiera bañarse. Su gata, Koe-chan, se había acostado a sus pies y se encontraba plácidamente dormida, ni siquiera parecía notar el ruidoso sonido del viejo ventilador, que en el silencio de la noche sonaba aun mas fuerte que en el día. Se apresuró a apagarlo y se levanto, ganándose la reprochadora mirada se su gata, que parecía ofendida por haber sido sacada del lugar en donde había estado durmiendo.

Evidentemente se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba a la llegada de Rinto con la comida, asi que con razón tenia tanta hambre. Hizo memoria y recordó que Rinto había salido como a las 5 de la tarde mas o menos, por lo que ella debió de haber dormido unas 10 horas aproximadamente, wow, se sentía mas despierta que nunca… Al igual que se estomago, ¡si hasta sentía un vacío en el!

Camino hasta la cocina (seguida bien de cerca por su gata) y se encontró con la maravillosa visión de un canasto lleno de su fruta favorita… vendita sea la naranja por sobre todas las cosas. Agarro dos y se sentó en la mesa a pelarlas, ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces de la casa, se sabia de memoria la posición de cada mueble en su casa como para necesitarlas. Su gata se acostó junto a ella en uno de los almohadones que había para sentarse frente a la mesa, se quedo mirándola con extrema curiosidad mientras su dueña pelaba las naranjas con cuidado y dedicación, para asi sacar toda la parte amarga de la cascara de la dichosa fruta. Rin pensó que tendría que felicitar a Rinto por esto, definitivamente era el mejor hermano en el mundo.

Antes de que la pelirrubia pudiera dar su primer bocado a los gajos de naranja ya listos, escucho unas voces acercándose cada vez más a su casa. ¡Es verdad! Tanto que pensaba en su hermano pero había olvidado por completo que se iría de fiesta esa noche. Se quedo esperando muy quieta a que las voces se hicieran más fuertes y lo comprobó, quien venia era definitivamente Rinto, pero venia acompañado. Rin espero muy quieta hasta que las voces se encontraron en la entrada de la casa, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Por la forma en que se oían sus voces notaba claramente que habían bebido un poco.

Rin escucho como forcejeaban con la llave de la entraba para sacar el seguro de la casa y sonrió divertida, este seria un espectáculo bastante divertido. Cuando lograron abrir la puerta vio como Rinto se quitaba los zapatos y luego tanteaba la muralla para encender la luz sin mucho éxito. Su desconocido acompañante se había sentado en el escalón de la entrada para desabrocharse los cordones de sus botas, este le susurro algo a Rinto, pero Rin no alcanzo a entender bien. Finalmente Rinto pudo encontrar el interruptor de la luz, pero cuando la encendió ambos adolecentes se quedaron encandilados y cerraron los ojos. Cuando Rinto por fin se acostumbró y vio quien se encontraba presente casi se cae del susto.

**-¡Rin! –** Dijo enojado**– ¿es que acaso quieres matarme? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?**

El amigo de Rinto también parecía haber quedado sorprendido con la presencia de la mayor pues tenia una cara que indicaba claramente que había estado a punto de gritar. Rin no pudo suprimir la carcajada.

**- no tiene nada de chistoso Rin –**

**- Pero mi querido Rinto, has sido tu el que me ha asustado a mi, mira que llegando a estas horas, por un momento pensé que era un desconocido de intenciones cuestionables – **Rin le guiño un ojo a su hermano para mostrar que no estaba enojada con el por haber llegado tarde. Rinto suspiro aliviado.

Luego la mayor se giro para mirar al acompañante de su hermano, y se sorprendió por el increíble parecido que tenían, Rinto era rubio y alto, llevaba el pelo corto con dos trabillas en el flequillo para evitar que le tapara los ojos, además tenía unos ojos de un color celeste nublado extremadamente expresivo. Su amigo en cambio tenía su pelo rubio un poco más oscuro y lo llevaba largo, amarrado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos también eran distintos, pues eran de un azul impresionante. Pero claro, Rin podía notar estas diferencias porque se sabia demasiado bien los rasgos de su hermano, estaba segura de que cualquier desconocido habría pasado esos mismos detalles por alto.

**- ¿y quien es tu nuevo gemelo?** - pregunte haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentaran.

**- el chico nuevo del que te hable –** Rinto parecía recomponerse a cada palabra que decía

- **Kagamine Len, es un placer**– Se apresuró a decir el desconocido de forma educada. Rin sin embargo no se sintió muy a gusto con el extraño y Su hermano menor pareció notarlo.

**- ¿no te parece una increíble coincidencia, Rin? –** Por alguna razón, Rinto sintió que su nuevo amigo no había caído en el lado simpático de su hermana.

A eso Rin le lanzo una mirada llena de reproche a su hermano menor y Rinto se arrepintió de su último comentario

**- bueno, me parece que deberían comer** **algo** –Dijo Rin, intentando cambiar de tema**– Es muy tarde y mañana tienen clases. Supongo que tu estas obligado a ir por ser tu segundo día, ¿verdad?** – esta vez La mayor se dirigió directamente a Len, quien asintió con la cabeza – **Yo me he dormido todo ya, asi que me pegare una ducha, duerman bien.**

Dicho esto la mayor se paro y desapareció tras la puerta del baño. Lo siguiente que escucharon ambos hombres fue el sonido de la tina llenándose.

-** no le he caído muy bien a tu hermana, ¿verdad**? – dijo Len tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Rinto calentaba agua para preparar ramen instantáneo..

**- no te lo tomes personal, en general Rin es una persona difícil con todo el mundo, a veces hasta a mi me cuesta seguirle el canal** – Respondió Rinto con tranquilidad – **pásame los paquetes de ramen, que me muero de hambre-**

Tras una tranquila y rápida comida ambos se fueron a la pieza de Rinto comenzaron a prepararse para dormir en seguida.

**- cuando veníamos para tu casa olvidaste mencionar que tenias una linda hermana menor** – comento Len con picardía mientras acomodaba el futon que le había pasado Rinto en el suelo.

**-¿hermana menor? Len, a que te refieres…** - Rinto pareció entender a lo que se refería su amigo y se rio con ganas, de hecho solo le pudo responder entre carcajadas- **Len, Rin es mi hermana mayor.**

Mientras se reía de la cara de sorpresa de Len, Rinto pensó en lo que habría hecho su hermana si supiera que Len había pensado que ella era su hermana menor. Cuando ya paro de reír y ya estaban acostados, Rinto pensó que era mejor si jamás se enteraba.

- o -

A la mañana siguiente Rin se quedó un buen rato acurrucada en su futon pensando en como abarcaría el tema del castigo con Meiko, y no es como si su profesora la odiara ni mucho menos, pero era por el mismo hecho de que la quería demasiado que actuaba de esa forma tan estricta con ella. Suspiró, seria mejor hablarle en cuanto tuviese su primer descanso, luego de su primera clase en la mañana. Sin pensárselo más, Rin se paró y fue a su closet para sacar el uniforme del colegio. De seguro que seria un día tan caluroso como el anterior, pensó Rin con desgana.

Se vistió con la falda escocesa tableada (color rojo) y la blusa blanca del uniforme, y se miro al espejo. Ella hace mucho que no se caracterizaba por ser una alumna ordenada; llevaba la blusa blanca del colegio fuera de la falda y además esta tenía los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista la polera a tiras negra que tenia debajo. Rin sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba lo que veía. Muy lejanos estaban los días en los que su pelo y su uniforme habían estado ordenados para el colegio, Recordó que hasta usaba un lazo blanco en el pelo para parecerse mas a su madreen su juventud, sentía que asi su padre podría sentirse orgulloso de ella, que se sentiría afortunado por tenerlos.

Que ilusa había sido.

Con un largo suspiro, Rin se giro sobre sus talones para ir a la cocina, quería desayunar. Pero antes iría a ver a su adorable hermanito.

Len se revolcó incomodo en su futon, había un ruido molesto que no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo, intento abrir los ojos pero había demasiada luz en la habitación.

**TOC TOC TOC**

De repente, Len recordó en donde estaba y mas importante, que día de la semana era. Se supone que él era el chico nuevo en la escuela, estaba completamente prohibido para el faltar en su segundo día de clases. Haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, Len se incorporo e intento acostumbrarse a la luz. Sintió otra vez los golpes y entendió que venían de la puerta corrediza. Además, se oía una voz que los intentaba despertar.

- **arriba par de vagos, que tenemos escuela **– Len sintió esa voz vagamente familiar **– ¡aun están a tiempo! – **Verdad, había olvidado a la hermanita de Rinto.

Len se giro y se encontró con la brillante cabellera rubia de Rinto. Se estiro estando sentado y remeció un poco al otro rubio para despertarlo, pero este solo se revolvió incomodo en su futon y se acurruco mas entre las mantas. Vaya tipo.

**-Rinto –** intente – **Rinto, tu hermana nos llama** – No había caso **– recuerda que tenemos escuela.**

Len dio un salto de susto cuando sintió que la puerta corrediza se abría de par en par con un fuerte sonido. Frente a él se encontraba la _Supuesta_ hermana_ mayor _ de Rinto. Diablos, aun no se lo podía tragar, se veía tan…

**- no quiere despertarse, ¿verdad?** – Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos, recordó que se encontraba vestido solo con unos boxers y una polera sin mangas que le había prestado Rinto, asi que intento taparse de forma disimulada.

**- ehh, llevo un rato moviéndolo pero… -** Rin apenas pareció escucharlo.

- **Eso tiene fácil remedio** – Rin se arrodillo junto a Rinto - **es mejor si te corres de la puerta, por si sale corriendo.**

Len trago saliva,por alguna razón llego sentir un poco de lastima por Rinto, estuvo a punto de decirle a Rin que él se encargaría de despertar a Rinto cuando Ella grito.

**- ¡MALDITA SEA, SE LLEVARON TODAS LAS NARANJAS! –** esperen…. ¿Que? ¿A eso se había referido Rin?

Para el completo desconcierto de Len, Rinto se levanto y corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso hasta la cocina. Len miro con una cara de completa estupefacción a Rin y ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Tras eso ambos escucharon a Rinto gritar.

- ¡**Riin!, maldita sea es la cuarta vez este mes!** – La voz de Rinto sonaba extremadamente frustrada.

Rin comenzó a caminar a la cocina mientras reía.

**- eso siempre funciona –** le susurro a Len antes de salir de la pieza – **No me dejaste otra, hasta tu amigo se estaba preocupando** – Len iba a reclamar pero Rin hablo antes que el – **Te recuerdo que tenemos escuela y que ayer cuando llegaron en la noche no se bañaron asi que tienen los minutos contados.**

Rinto suspiro resignado y fue hasta su pieza con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies.

**- Len, báñate tu primero –** Dijo Rinto cuando entro a la pieza – **el baño esta frente a la habitación de Rin, pregúntale a ella cual es** – Len sintió lastima de lo cansado que parecía su nuevo amigo **–ahí encontraras toallas, y todo lo necesario, pero asegúrate de no sacar la toalla que es azul, esa es de mi hermana.**

Len salió de la pieza con sus cosas y se encontró con Rin, que lo visto por estaba preparando desayuno para todos.

**- el Baño es la puerta de ahí** – dijo la rubia sin apenas darle una mirada – **es mejor que te apures, ya han perdido mucho tiempo.**

Len camino hasta el baño confundido, El día anterior había parecido como si no le callera bien y esta mañana hasta le había sonreído. Ahora resultaba que lo trataba como si apenas existiera. Sabia que era una estupidez pensarlo mucho ya que apenas la conocía (se habían conocido hace unas pocas horas) y tan solo habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras… pero de todas formas resultaba curioso.

Rinto se encontraba ordenando los futones en su pieza, había decidido aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba mientras su nuevo compañero se bañaba. Había estado un poco nervioso con respecto a como Rin se tomaría el que haya llegado tan tarde la noche anterior, pero parecía que no le había importado. De hecho parecía de tan buen humor que ni siquiera había mirado mal a Len (según lo que había podido ver, claro). El ruido de la puerta de su pieza abriéndose lo sao de sus pensamiento. Por un momento pensó que había sido Len quien abrió, pero era su hermana.

**- si no te conociera, pensaría que te revolcaste con tu amigo –** Dijo la rubia con burla, mirando al desorden en la habitación.

Rinto siguió la mirada de su hermana y entendió. Las ropas que habían usado la noche anterior se encontraban desparramadas por aquí y allá en la pieza.

**- no digas estupideces Rin, sabes muy bien lo que paso –**menor se sonrojó un poco, a veces era difícil lidiar con el humor de Rin **– Te iras primero, ¿verdad?**

**-naaah, aun queda tiempo –** miró el reloj de muralla de su hermano –** para cuando termines ven a comer, preparé desayuno para todos.**

**- mira que bonito gesto – **

**- no molestes enano, lo hice para ser mas practica -** dijo su hermana con voz exasperada** – yo llevo despierta desde las 5 de la madrugada, asi que pensé que te podía ayudar.**

El menor sonrió para sus adentros. Eran esos detalles que hacían a Rin tan tierna a veces.

**- ¿te pasaras por el club hoy, verdad? –**

**- Yo jamás falto al club, Rin. Eres tú quien lo hace –** A eso Rin le guiño un ojo a su hermano y se fue sin decir más. A veces era difícil lidiar con la mayor, uno jamás sabia de que humor se la iba a encontrar, o como reaccionaria frente a algo. Sin embargo Rinto ya estaba acostumbrado.

Justo había empezado a recoger la ropa de su pieza cuando entro Len, ya vestido con el uniforme del colegio. Los hombres usaban unos pantalones de tela negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata escocesa roja, igual que la falda de las mujeres.

**- Tu hermana dice que te apures y que corras a bañarte para que tomemos desayuno –** dijo Len tras entrar a la pieza, llevaba consigo la ropa que Rinto le había prestado para dormir.

**- ya voy, ya voy. Oye, ¿podrías ordenar la ropa tirada mientras me baño? - **el de la coleta asintió –** gracias, saldré en unos minutos.**

Y con eso se apresuró en dirección del baño.

- **me tendré que ir antes que ustedes – **Rin los miro con reproche -** aun no terminan de desayunar y si no llego a la hora Meiko me matara** –dijo mientras se colocaba sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa – **¡Nos vemos en el C.C.B, Rinto!**

**- ¡intenta que Meiko-sensei no se enoje demasiado contigo Rin, que si lo hace sufriremos todos, no solo tu! –**

Rinto estaba seguro de que su hermana no lo había escuchado, tomo un poco de leche al bajar la taza se encontró con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad.

**- ¿El cecebe?** – Pregunto Len con extrema curiosidad - **¿Qué es eso?**

El de pelicorto tuvo una corazonada de repente…. ¿Y que tal se invitaba a Len?, ayer en el karaoke había visto algunas de sus habilidades con el micrófono y se había sentido bastante impresionado.

**Es el club de canto y baile **– dijo animado – **no somos muchos pero si somos buenos ¿te interesa?**

**- 0 -  
**

Bueno… que les pareció? Acepto criticas y todo, subiré el próximo capitulo si a alguien le interesa la historia (pues ya lo tengo escrito: O) sean buenos y comentes porfis, que estoy mega nerviosa porque es lo primero que subo en mi vida :D

También estoy abierta a sugerencias de parejas, la única clara acá es RInxLen.

Un beso y abrazos de

Alina Nyan


End file.
